Toyama Kasumi
Toyama Kasumi, is the leader of the band group Poppin' Party, under BanG Dream!. She is the one who had the idea of forming the band. She is the vocalist and guitarist for the group. She is a first year at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School. Personality Kasumi is a very energetic and outgoing girl. She is never really quiet. She is the one who formed the idea of creating the band. She never gives up and always finds a way to solve her, or her friends, problems. She is also the one who creates most of the lyrics for the songs Poppin' Party plays. Kasumi loves white rice, as we in the anime when she goes to Ichigaya Arisa's house. She always eat rice. She also likes french fries. She dislikes Natto. (Note: Natto is a traditional Japanese meal made from soybeans fermented with Bacillus subtilis.) Kasumi is also made fun of by Arisa. Arisa sometimes calls her a weirdo along with Hanazono Tae. This is because Kasumi and Tae act very similar and they both play the guitar. Story In the beginning of the anime, she comes across a star shaped guitar in Ichigaya Arisa's house. She finds out that there is going to be a concert and the Live House SPACE. She takes the guitar with her there, causing Arisa to follow her there, claiming that she is a thief. She is amazed by the band Glitter*Green, and their concert that day. She asked Arisa at the concert if Arisa wanted to make a band with her. Arisa, being Arisa, denied almost immediately. Arisa didn't allow Kasumi to have the guitar at first, but after she helps her clean out her warehouse, and becoming good friends, she gives it too her. Throughout the anime, Kasumi gathers more and more members, until it had five members. Kasumi lives with her mother, and her sister. Her sister goes to the same school as her. Poppin' Party Kasumi is part of the band Poppin' Party. The group consists of 5 members. Toyama Kasumi (Gui.), Hanazono Tae (Lead Gui.), Ushigome Rimi (Base Gui.), Yamabuki Saya (Drums), and Ichigaya Arisa (Key.). They currently have 7 singles consisting of 13 songs. 1st Single: Yes! BanG_Dream! 01. Yes! BanG_Dream! 02. [[Poppin' Shuffle|Poppin' Shuffle (ぽっぴん’しゃっふる)]] 03. Yes! BanG_Dream! -Off Vocal- 04. Poppin' Shuffle -Off Vocal- 2nd Single: STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ 01. STAR BEAT ~Hoshi no Kodou~ (STAR BEAT!〜ホシノコドウ〜) 02. Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! (夏空 SUN! SUN! SEVEN!) 03. STAR BEAT ~Hoshi no Kodou~ -Off Vocal- 04. Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! -Off Vocal- = 3rd Single: Hashiri Hajimete Bakari no Kimi ni 01. Hashiri Hajimete Bakari no Kimi ni (走り始めたばかりのキミに) 02. Teardrops (ティアドロップス) 03. Hashiri Hajimete Bakari no Kimi ni -Off Vocal- 04. Teardrops -Off Vocal- 4th Single: Tokimeki Experience! 01. Tokimeki Experience! (ときめきエクスペリエンス!) 02. 1000-kai Urunda Sora (1000回潤んだ空) 03. Tokimeki Experience -Off Vocal- 04. 1000-kai Urunda Sora -Off Vocal- 5th Single: Kirakira Datoka Yume Datoka ~Sing Girls~ 01. Kirakira Datoka Yume Datoka ~Sing Girls~ (キラキラだとか夢だとか ～Sing Girls~) 02. Happy! Happy! Party! 03. Kirakira Datoka Yume Datoka -Off Vocal- 04. Happy! Happy! Party! -Off Vocal- 6th Single: Mae e Susume 01. Mae e Susume! (前へススメ!) 02. Yumemiru Sunflower (夢見る Sunflower) 03. Mae e Susume! -Off Vocal- 04. Yumemiro Sunflow -Off Vocal- 7th Single: Kimi ni Moratta Mono 01. Kimi ni Moratta Mono (キミにもらったもの) 02. Kimi ni Moratta Mono -Off Vocal- Self Singles Toyama Kasumi has 1 self single. Its was released on April 5th, 2017 1st Single: Doki Doki SING OUT! 01. Doki Doki SING OUT! 02. Teardrops ~Acoustic Version~ 03. Doki Doki SING OUT! -Off Vocal- 04. Teardrops ~Acoustic Version~ -Off Vocal- 05. Secret Talk with Kasumi